


Contessa's Globes: Turning on The Tron

by GaleCrowley



Series: The Contessa's Globes [5]
Category: Rockman DASH Series | Mega Man Legends
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleCrowley/pseuds/GaleCrowley
Summary: Tron Bonne doesn't know how to confess her love for Megaman. Not to worry, as Contessa will teach her everything she needs to know to make him putty in her hands.
Series: The Contessa's Globes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/735447





	Contessa's Globes: Turning on The Tron

A swirling pink vortex of interdimensional energy gathered together, spinning and looping around as it tore the boundaries between universes and ripped apart the frail fabric that separated different and incompatible realities and states of existence, all for the express purpose of dumping a leather-clad kinkster into the middle of an open grassy field.

This was the Contessa, interdimensional corrupter of heroes, which was a lofty description for someone whose primary MO consisted of finding whatever local hottie she could get her hands and then breastfeeding them until their bellies gorged.

She tapped the remote on her dimensional interfacer, the mechanism by which she transversed realities. The ability to jump from world to world, in pocket size.

"Am I actually anywhere different?" Contessa asked herself, unimpressed with her surroundings. A grassy plain filled with trees with a mountain in the distance. She wasn't much of a landscape connoisseur, but if she had to come up with a description for her surroundings, it would be 'generic'.

She needed more to go off to assess the qualities of these particular dimension. More to the point, she needed more incentive to stay before deciding to hop universes again. Where were all the people?

Her question was soon answered, as a tiny creature appeared, followed by two more of the same.

They were odd things, with a rough humanoid shape, but small and blocky. They made Contessa think of Legos, with the buttons on their heads and pincers for hands. A few screws and hinges revealed they were tiny robots, which weren't Contessa's preferred species to interact with - no boobs to squeeze or corrupt.

The tiny creatures looked at her in wonderment and awe.

"Who are you?" one of them asked. She had to admit, their high voices were cute.

"Miss Tron?" another said. "Did you gain weight?"

Contessa smirked. Why not have a little fun? After all, it's not her fault if they mistook her for somebody else.

"Yes, dears, it's me – Miss Tron," Contessa said. "I did put on a little weight, and now I would like for someone to do my nails."

The tiny robots each pulled out a file as if this was an entirely normal and expected request from Miss Tron. Contessa didn't know her, but she had to admit, the woman had good tastes, if her minions knew to be ready for this.

She laid down, took off one her gloves, and let the toy soldiers work her nails with their files.

Being tended to be obedient servants, in the great outdoors, under a bright and lovely sun ... Contessa could get used to this.

It wouldn't last, as someone came marching in. She was kinda cute. Brown hair down in large poofy points, a hair band, green eyes, and a jacket over a pink shirt. A good sense of style. Of particular interest to Contessa was the fact she passed for human.

"There you are! What are you three doing?"

The minions looked between Contessa and the newcomer, their tiny mouths forming squiggly lines of worry.

"We're sorry, Miss Bonne! We thought she was you!"

"You thought she was me? She doesn't look anything like me!"

On that, Contessa could agree.

So this was the fabled Miss Tron. Contessa wasn't too impressed, based on her expectations. She was cute, by Contessa's standards, but not really eye catching. It was a rare experience for Contessa to decide to turn down putting her milk in a woman, but as Tron berated the servants, her voice grated on Contessa's ears. She had half a mind to get out the Interfacer and bail.

But then her tit gurgled, overflowing with milk, desperate for release.

That was one downside to being a mutant with superpowered tits and milk; sometimes she just got too full.

With that mind, Contessa started circling around this Miss Tron. Tron didn't seem to notice at first, too concerned with scolding her subordinates, but after the third or fourth pass, she realized she was being examined.

"Can I help you?" Tron asked, crossing her arms and staring Contessa down.

Contessa grabbed Tron's chin and tilted her head around to examine her. Tron's eyes shivered with fear, not used to being manhandled like this.

"I guess you are cute enough," Contessa said, and began unzipping her suit. "Tell me, would you like to learn some feminine secrets?"

"Um..."

"You're right, you know; I don't look like you. But I could make you look like me, if you want." Contessa finished unzipping, and peeled her uniform back to reveal her massive tit, which she gestured to with the aim of enticing Tron.

Tron gulped.

"I think, uh, I think I need an adult."

Contessa smirked. She'd been waiting for so long to say this.

"I _am_ an adult."

With her usual trademark, Contessa pulled Tron forward and forced her tit into Tron's mouth. Tron's cheeks bulged as the soft mammary shifted inside and began squirting milk. Tron looked like she'd been force-fed too much cereal as milk dripped down her chin.

The minions looked back and forth between Contessa and Tron, unsure what to make of the situation.

A big part of Contessa's opening onslaught was the surprise factor, and after a moment to recover from surprise, Tron smacked Contessa's hands and pulled away.

"What the heck do you think you're doing, you - you pervert!?" Tron shouted. "You can't just -"

"Can't just what?" Contessa asked, striking a pose. She cupped her exposed tits and jiggled them up and down.

Tron's words trailed off, mesmerized by the sight of Contessa's irresistible bounciness. Stronger and more noble men and woman than her had tried to resist and failed. Unconsciously imitating Contessa, Tron reached up and cupped her breasts, not having any reaction as they grew and strained her shirt, folds appearing in the fabric as her subtle cleavage became much less subtle.

"There," Contessa said, walking over to Tron and cupping her chin. "Doesn't that feel so much better, my dear?"

She poked Tron's tit, testing and feeling it for softness and firmness. Ah, now this was the life - watching as her milk went to work on a woman and seeing them completely helpless but to stand there and take it as their flat and impressive chests turned into spectacular milky racks.

"W-what did you do to me?" A hint of a soft pink glow appeared around Tron's irises, a sign of being under Contessa's influence.

"I gave you an expansion pass," Contessa asked. She placed herself behind Tron and reached up to cup Tron's growing boobs, giving them a squeeze. Tron moaned and shouted as the squeezed caused milk to eject from her nipples, soaking through her shirt and making fountains out of her tits.

"Oh my..." Tron gasped. "It feels so good... I'm – I'm so milky and warm. Do you do this to every woman you meet?"

"Actually, I do!" Contessa answered with a satisfied smirk.

She gave Tron another groping squeeze, and Tron's cheeks flushed as the spurt of milk brought her pleasure unlike anything she'd ever known.

"What's she doing to Miss Tron?" the Servbot asked.

"You're still here?" Tron asked, flustered to have the Servbots, who she thought of as her children, see her like this. "W-w-well, don't just stand there! Clean this mess up!"

"Right!"

The Servbots went over to the streaks of milk on the ground. They leaned over and examined the spill closely before realizing they didn't have a mop and panicking over it.

"A mop! We don't have a mop!"

"Go back to the ship and get one then!" Tron snapped, and the Servbots scattered and ran off.

"Not the best help, are they?" Contessa asked.

"They try their best, and I won't hear you talk bad about them! Now... show me how you do this, again."

"Of course, darling. You just have to place your fingers here, here, and here, and then give yourself a nice squeeze."

Contessa guided Tron's hand into the appropriate position, and Tron squeezed her tit, tongue lolling out as her engorged boob was made to shoot out another squirt of warm milk.

"Damn," Tron moaned, knees wobbling. "When you mess with a woman, you really go all out, don't you?"

Contessa chuckled. "I'm flattered, dear. Tell me, is there a special someone in your life? A nice girl, perhaps?"

"No!"

"A boy, then," Contessa said.

Tron blushed and gave a pointed gaze to the ground. "Maybe."

"It's just us women, dear. You can be yourself with me. I'll let you in on a little secret; the satisfaction I get from doing... all this?" She squeezed Tron's breast, though not hard enough to make a squirt. "The best part is knowing that the party ... that the pleasure continues long after I'm gone, so I want you to promise me, when I'm done with you, you'll go find that boy and you'll use your new assets to give him the time of his life."

"I... I promise."

"Swear. Swear it to me on my tits."

Tron weakly raised a trembling hand up. "I swear on your tits, the minute you're gone, I will hunt down Megaman Barrel and stuff that punk so full of milk that his head will explode!"

"Perfect! That's the spirit! Now, why don't we do a little pump session? You know, just to make sure you're in the right head space for that."

Contessa slipped one hand down under Tron's shorts and felt around for Tron's vagina. Tron took a deep breath, and her nipples squirted on their own as her tits swelled up, filling with even more milk and bursting through her top, ripping a hole in the shirt and allowing her naked breasts to drip milk down her belly.

Tron laid her hands over Contessa's, placing one hand on her breast and snapping the other to her winking cunt. Working in a tandem unison as if they'd been partners for years, Tron and Contessa worked their fingers on Tron's snatch, rubbing and teasing the slit while still working her boob to make squirt pleasurable spurts of milk.

Tron smacked her lips, then grabbed a tit and lifted it to her mouth, sucking the nipple and drinking her own milk while they continued to blast her cunt. Tron's moans went higher and higher, almost becoming inaudible squeaks.

Contessa felt the snatch wink and drip and came to the conclusion her job was done. Seconds before the actual orgasm hit, she pulled out her hand, then whipped out the Interfacer and leapt dimensions, leaving Tron to endure her orgasm alone.

Tron dropped to her knees and continued to work her pussy, even though she was already climaxing. She moaned into the sky, hearts in her eyes and lust in her heart... and milk in her mouth. As Contessa's milk tends to do, Tron's inherited milk from her combined with the orgasm to enhance and strengthen her transformation, her already sizable bust acquiring yet another bra size (or two), her buttocks swelling up and tearing through her shorts, forming a bubble butt to act as a counterweight to her tremendous swaying rack, and what little remained of her skirt being utterly obliterated as her thighs plumped up, filling with sexual strength and power, and the desire to twist and rub the neck of some lucky guy between them.

Her transformation and her orgasm done, Tron stood up. She was half-naked, clothes torn, covered and soaked in breast milk and cum and who knows what else, and yet, she had never felt more powerful in her life.

She hadn't forgotten her promise to Contessa, either. She was going to find that Megadunce, and he would be putty in her hands. She would flirt with him, tease him to the point of madness, and make him beg for her touch. And when he was broken, lying at her feet like a wretch, begging for her to dominate him and give him the sexual satisfaction of being with her... she was going to give it to him, hard.

* * *

Megaman opened the sliding doors, which despite the ruins' general decay, slid open with a hiss and a whir, working as fine as they day they were built.

He didn't like the view that greeted him as he walked. A wide open area with high walls. Experience had taught him that areas like this were only that way because of large Reaverbots tearing their way through the chambers, and that those same Reaverbots didn't care for visitors.

"Hey!"

Megaman looked up, startled to see Tron Bonne standing on the ledge of the walls.

"What - Tron? How are you here already? This ruin is miles underground."

"Wouldn't you like to know," Tron replied, her voice flirty and teasing. She struck a pose. "Notice anything different about me today, Megaman?"

Megaman tilted his head to examine.

"You do look different. Did you do something with your hair?"

Tron's eyes twitched and she pinched the bridge of her nose. How did she ever fall for this idiot?

"No, you moron, I - never mind. It doesn't matter, because I know you'll just love my new invention!"

Megaman took his fighting stance, aiming his buster arm at Tron, though he hesitated to fire. Tron usually fought him in a mech that he had no problem tearing up; shooting directly at her body and hurting her for real struck him as morally wrong.

Tron stepped forward, coming out of the shadows to reveal two canisters hefted up onto her back, each filled with bubbling white liquid. A spray nozzle rested against her hip, held tight in her hand.

"What... what does that do?"

"Hold still and find out!"

Tron fired. The nozzle shoot out a thin stream of the white stuff across the room. Megaman, not willing to take chances, dodge-rolled to the side, a puddle forming where the shot hit where he was previously standing.

"I said hold still!" Tron shouted, adjusting her stance. She opened fire, deploying squirt after squirt as Megaman ran across the room, skidding, turning, rolling and doing all sorts of moves to avoid being hit.

He couldn't keep up forever, though. He was on the defensive, unable to fight back against an unarmored human. Right as Tron lost her hope she would ever get a hit in, her machine landed, a squirt of milk beaning Megaman right in the face as he proved unable to dodge between three successive squirts.

"Yes!" Tron pumped her fist in triumph.

Megaman staggered back, looking up at the ceiling with wide eyes, smacking his lips as milk dripped down his cheeks.

"What..." Megaman stammered, his eyes betraying him. Everything in the room became blurry, fuzzy, and unclear. Everything except for Tron. "What is this stuff?"

"You like it?" Tron asked. She jumped down from the ledge and landed on her feet, intimidating Megaman with the display of acrobatic prowess he'd never seen from her before.

"It's my milk." Tron approached, shucking off her jacket before lifting up her shirt, teasing him with the exposure of her bare breasts. He grimaced, not keen on seeing his rival topless, yet couldn't will his legs to move.

"You want some more?" Tron asked, cupping her tit and rolling it between her palms.

"I..." Megaman stuttered.

Tron swiped a finger across his cheek, dipping it in milk, which she then placed into his mouth. She rubbed the milk onto his tongue. His mouth snapped shut and sucked the cream from her digit, strange impulses coming into his head and overwhelming him.

"What about now?" Tron asked, removing her finger so he could speak.

"Yes," Megaman answered with glassy eyes. "I want more."

Tron spread her arms out in a gesture of welcome. "Then come over here and get it, sweetie."

Locomotion returned to Megaman's legs, and he shuffled over to her, placing a hand on her boob as a handhold. He brought his mouth down to her nipple and sucked, moaning when the fat teat treated him to the sample of her delicious milk.

She wrapped her arms around him, rocking him gently as he nursed.

"That's right. Just drink my milk. You don't need to worry about anything else."

"Megaman?" Roll's concerned voice came through Megaman's com, putting the lie to Tron's claim. "Megaman, are you there? I haven't heard anything from you in awhile. Are you okay?"

Tron looked at her hubby-to-be's face. His eyes fluttered up and down, mesmerized. The sound of Roll's voice stirred him, but he was still too enraptured with Tron's tit.

Although it caused her an unimaginable degree of pain to force them to separate after she'd finally got him close, Tron pushed his head off.

"Answer her," Tron ordered. "Tell her you're fine and that you're going through a tunnel."

Megaman fumbled with his hand before reaching the com on his ear, the milk distorting his mind so much already that even his own body became foreign and unfamiliar to him.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Megaman mumbled into the radio. "There's a tunnel up ahead. I don't think we'll be able to talk for awhile. I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Megaman, are you sure you're all right? Something sounds wrong with your voice."

Megaman glanced up at Tron, and the look of worry on her face pained him more than even the most brutal of Reaverbot blows. He had to comfort her and make it right.

"Yeah, just a little bit of dust, I'm fine."

"Dust? But you're cybernetic..."

Thinking quickly, Tron smacked the side of his head, disabling the comm entirely.

"Now we can be alone," Tron said with a smile. "You know, if you want. But that is what you want, isn't it, hubby?"

"I'm not... your hubby," Megaman protested vainly as Tron scratched his chin with a finger, and he leaned into it like a good dog.

"Not yet." Tron grabbed his head and dunked it between her breasts, rubbing her cleavage onto his face. "But you want to be, don't you? After all, how could you resist all this?"

Megaman gave a nod, tickling Tron's cleavage as his bristly hair rubbed against her skin. She pulled his head out of her cleavage, then re-affixed his lips to her nipple. The room filled with the wet smack of his lips and the drip of her excess milk, as it squirted and blasted his mouth fill, splashing and spraying all over his face and onto her tits until both gleamed white.

A sudden urge to reinforce her dominance overcame Tron. She grabbed his shoulders and forced onto his back, where she could lay on top of him and brush his face with her other tit.

"Keep sucking. Drink it all up. Don't worry about saving any - it's all for you, my sweet." Tron cupped his chin, then brought her hand down his body, tracing a line across his neck with her finger before making her to way to his crotch.

He stopped nursing, realizing how serious Tron was. "Uh, Tron, I'm not sure that you should..."

Tron ignored him. She found the right combination of buttons and latches to press and deployed, causing his codpiece to pop up. She grabbed the loose plank, pried it off, and tossed it aside, landing with a clang.

She gasped when she laid eyes on his cock. She wasn't sure what she was expecting - it wasn't obvious looking at Megaman if he was a man in a suit, a robot, or a cyborg. But the partly mechanical cock suggested cyborg, as the skin blended evenly with plating and circuity on his crotch.

Megaman sweated and blushed. "I - I really don't think you should be messing with that!"

Tron ignored his concerns and grabbed his dick, squeezing it between her palm. He moaned and sighed, the rod firming up in her fingers at her touch.

"You like this, huh?" Tron teased him, working her fingers across the length of his shaft.

"Y-yes," Megaman answered, his face a deep shade of red that Tron found adorable.

"You want me to make you cum?" Tron asked.

He couldn't even answer with words, too ashamed at the fact he was enjoying this. He covered his eyes with his hand in shame, then nodded.

"Oh my gosh, you are so cute. Don't worry, hubby - it's perfectly natural to be a little scared the first time." She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll go nice and slow."

She stroked his cock, jerking it in her hand. Holding his manhood in her grip gave her a certain power over him, and she knew it.

She took her free hand and pinched her nipple, squeezing out a squirt of milk onto his face, then adjusted her tit and squeezed again, doing the same to his cock, giving it a bath of milk. The shaft grew firmer and more erect from the sudden rush of warm fluid.

Despite only having this body for a day at most, Tron knew what to do with her new assets. All she had to do was make him cum while he was full of her milk, and the two processes would combine to render him her utterly devoted slave.

"What's this?" Tron asked, noticing a conspicuously placed button just above his shaft.

"Oh, uh, I wouldn't touch that," Megaman said.

Tron glared at him. His hesitancy was cute at first, but now it was starting to wear a little thin.

"I don't know what it does," he admitted, sheepish.

"Let's find out together."

Before he could object, she pressed the button. He let out a sigh and moan, staring off at the ceiling as his cock grew in her hand, his erection swelling up to the point where she could barely get her whole hand around its girth.

"Oh, wow." She drooled at the sight of his bulging rod. She was a lucky girl. A husband with an adjustable shaft? What a stroke of luck.

Unable to help herself, she pulled the rod towards her face and kissed the head, giving it a slurp and a suck. She glanced over to his face, watching the mixture of emotions playing out in his eyes; shame, fear, lust, desire, want, shifting across his vision in a confusing and unsettling sea.

Tron squeezed the shaft, getting another moan out of him.

"You want me to make you cum, don't you?" Tron asked with a smirk.

"I..." He panted, his chest heaving under the heavy weight of his arousal. "Yes. I do."

She stroked the cock, slightly faster now. "Say you love me."

"I love you."

"Good." She continued teasing the shaft, edging him without letting him explode. "Now say it again – and mean it this time!"

"I love you!" He shouted. "You are so beautiful... and smart. I've seen those robots you built - you're a mechanical genius! And we fight a lot, but I know deep down you're not really a bad person! You're just... kind of greedy, and I can't imagine being a pirate is easy, and I wish we weren't on opposite sides so we could be together!"

Tron stopped paying attention to his dick, stunned by his confession and the amount of emotional vulnerability he'd allowed her to see.

"It... it doesn't have to be like this, you know," Megaman said. "You could quit. Give up being a pirate. Join us. Be a digger instead, like me. Roll might not trust you at first, but she'll come around if you work hard and show her that you mean it. What do you say?"

Tron laughed, which wasn't the answer most men would hope for after they make an offer like that.

"It's funny," Tron said, wiping a tear away from her eye. "That's the tragedy of it all, isn't it? We both want the same thing, for one of us to join the other so this can be a thing. But your idea of us being happy is me being a digger. My idea of happiness is you joining me and being a pirate."

Megaman frowned.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm the one holding your dick in her hand, so we're going to do it _my way._ "

She tossed out the idea of teasing him and went to town on his cock, grabbing it with both hands and pumping and stroking it with all the fury and passion she could muster. All that love for him and her anger at his moment of openness – how dare he go and even make turning him into her love slave so complicated?

The shaft twitched, and Tron was glad she could shove all those heavy emotions away under the glow of his orgasm. She pumped again like working a jackhammer, and he shouted and moaned as the tip of his shaft began to spurt, shooting out tiny droplets of cum before working its way up to longer squirts.

She placed her mouth on the tip, licking up his wads. It tasted spectacular. She feel on her taste buds the milk going to work, stripping his mind of any concern except for her - of him being made to orgasm and cum out all of his thoughts until she was the only light in his mind.

She deep-throated the shaft, moaning herself as it built up and release, shooting thick, heavy ropes of cum straight into her mouth that she greedily guzzled down, happy to receive her hubby's load.

Tron pulled away, strands of cum hanging between his dwindling shaft and her shiny wet lips.

She checked on him, delighting in the new expression on his face. His mouth hung open, drooling, and his eyes filled with lust and affection for her even greater than anything she'd seen in his eyes before.

She reached out and cupped his chin, and he moaned at her touch.

"Who am I?" Tron asked.

"You're Tron Bonne. The most beautiful and brave pirate to ever terrorize the skies."

"Who are _you_?"

"I'm Megaman. I'm your hubby. You're my mistress. It is my honor and privilege to be your servant. Your thrall. Your boy toy."

"What do you do?"

"I obey my mistress."

"Who is?"

"You, Tron Bonne. My wife who is so gorgeous I just can't stand it." He reached up and cupped her chin back. "The thought of seeing your smile is what gets me up in the morning. The hope of seeing it again is the only thing that gets me to sleep. Just being near you makes my every nerve and circuit sing with pleasure, and my greatest fear and worst nightmare is you being hurt."

Tron stood up, flattered and a little disarmed. For such a dimwitted bulb, he could be surprisingly romantic.

"Come on." She offered him his hand. "Let's get out of here and get cleaned up."

He took her hand and kissed the back of her palm before allowing her to help him up.

"Megaman!" came a shout from his ears as Roll interrupted their moment. "Can you hear me? Something went wrong with the com system, but I managed to patch in a fix. Are you all right?"

"Allow me, my dear," Megaman said when Tron moved to slap the com again. He did it for her, smacking himself on the cheek and turning Roll's concerned inquires into meaningless static.

Tron smiled and draped her arms across his shoulders. "You really are mine now, aren't you?"

"Yes. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

They kissed, and she hefted him up and threw him over the shoulders in a unique pirate variation on a bridal hold, carrying him like stolen cargo to show to any that might be watching how he belonged to her now.

The only question now was whether, given their history with each other, Teisel would let her keep him on the ship...

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda fell out of love with Contessa myself in recent years, but some friends of mine still like her, so I thought I’d do something with her as a treat.
> 
> I was also inspired by the art of one CobatsArt and their thicc rendition of Tron, so I thought it’d be funny to have a story where Contessa turns the canon Tron into CobatsArt Tron.
> 
> Also wanted to toy a bit with a new thing around the part where Megaman tells Tron about wanting her to switch sides with something I’ve been seeing more of lately Because sure, contagious mutant breast milk that turns the victim into a thicc lactating femme fatale is sexy, but its not a QUALITY porn fic until someone breaks down in tears during sex.


End file.
